


1D fanarts

by xbumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbumblebee/pseuds/xbumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically just a bunch of illustrations/comics I've done so far. Every illustration is in a different chapter so it's easy to go through. I'm basically only doing this to teach myself the beauty of illustrations, comics, characters and just art in general so I'm basically just trying out new things and different styles and all until I'm good at it and found my proper style. I hope that maybe some day I will be able to post a multi chaptered comic or an illustrated story so yeah but until that this is all I have so far.</p><p>The reason why I'm doing 1D stuff is because this whole illustration thing is very new to me so I'd like to have something as a reference and something I like at the moment to keep my muse going so most of this is inspired by either something they did or said or events that occurred and once in a while it's just an idea that came to me and I adapted it to a bromance that fitted best. I don't work by bromance, I work by idea and add the people that fit the best to the idea or the people that are involved in what I got inspired from. So with this said it's hard for me to take requests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Masterlist

**Author's Note:**

> Any relationship I added to the relationships section is purely friendship except if there is an illustration with either of their girlfriends. 
> 
> Also if I would be a writer I'd write short stories to every illustration I did but unfortunately I'm not a writer so that's not gonna happen but if you get inspired by any of this and write a drabble or anything based on any of my illustrations feel free to tell me so I can add it to my illustration or I can lend you my illustration to use in your story.
> 
> So yeah, enough talking. Chapter 1 will be a masterpost so you can either go through that or you can just go through the Chapter index

\- [**Happy Birthday, Bro**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432070)  
Louis' birthday present for Zayn

\- [**Mine!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432099)  
Liam and his Brit Award

\- [**LEEYUUUUUUM!!!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432123)  
Zayn and Louis play football and Liam plays along

\- [**What are you drawing, Zaynie?**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432158)  
Louis watches Zayn drawing

\- [**Surprise!!!**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432178)  
Niall's surprise easter egg (Narry)

\- [**DJ Malik & MC Payne**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432267)  
DJ Malik & MC Payne aka DJ Jazzy Jeff and The Fresh Prince

\- [**Loki is not amused**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1432277)  
Liam and Danielle are out for a walk with Loki. Certain changes of event don't really amuse Loki that much

\- [**Power Rangers**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1654447)  
The boys as Power Rangers (implied Narry)

\- [**Best Song Ever**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1768440)  
What really happened after Best Song Ever

\- [**Oops**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1790938)  
Louis takes a picture of his bum with the photocopy machine and Liam is not amused (Inspired by the behind the scenes video of Best Song Ever)

\- [**Will You Marry Me?**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1840747)  
Zayn is finally ready and asks Perrie to marry him

\- [**Happy Birthday Liam**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1854290)  
The four boys have prepared a Batman themed birthday party for Liam and surprise him

\- [**I Trust You**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764593/chapters/1987242)  
Louis wants Zayn to go jet skiing with him and Zayn is a bit afraid


	2. Happy Birthday, Bro (Zouis)

  


\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Bro-349031672) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/01/18/happy-birthday-bro/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/40793747578/bigger-version)


	3. Mine! (Liam)

  


\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Liam-his-brit-award-356778845) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/02/27/liam-and-his-brit-award/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/44165204094/liam-his-brit-award-inspired-by-this)  
\- Inspired by [this](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/43673781880/x)


	4. LEEYUUUUUUM!!! (Zouiam)

  


\- Oiginal and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/LEEYUUUUUUM-358366988) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/03/08/leeyuuuuuum/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/44878104089/inspired-by-this-bigger-version-here)  
\- Inspired by [this](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/44488843525/wewillbeforever-liam-kicking-the-balloon-just)


	5. What are you drawing, Zaynie? (Zouis)

  


\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/What-Are-You-Drawing-Zaynie-362747221) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/04/02/what-are-you-drawing-zaynie/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/46797056208/what-are-you-drawing-zaynie-x)


	6. Surprise!!! (Narry)

  


\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Surprise-363178573) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/04/03/surprise/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/46974199457/here-have-easter-narry-go-here-for-full-size)


	7. DJ Malik & MC Payne (Ziam)

  


\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/DJ-Malik-and-MC-Payne-363739356) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/04/07/dj-malik-mc-payne/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/47229751694/dj-malik-mc-payne-bigger-version)  



	8. Loki is not amused (Payzer)

  


\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Loki-Is-Not-Amused-364727663) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/04/14/loki-is-not-amused/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/47658681773/loki-is-not-amused-seriously-click-here-for)


	9. Power Rangers (OT5)

\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Power-Rangers-1D-381621170) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/06/29/one-direction-as-power-rangers/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/54195867897/power-rangers-1d-bigger-and-better-version)


	10. What really happened after Best Song Ever (OT5)

\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/What-really-happened-after-Best-Song-Ever-390740110) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/08/04/one-direction-what-really-happened-after-best-song-ever)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/57367958079/click-for-hq-version-just-do-it)


	11. Oops (Lilo)

\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Oops-391269962) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/08/07/liam-louis-oops/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/57558798322/bigger-version)


	12. Will You Marry Me? (Zerrie)

\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Will-You-Marry-Me-395852310) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/08/25/will-you-marry-me/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/59326559754/x)


	13. Happy Birthday Liam (OT5)

\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/Happy-Birthday-Liam-396882849) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/08/31/happy-birthday-liam/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/59764505178/hq-version)


	14. I Trust You (Zouis)

\- Original and more information [here](http://lilmisscoolio.deviantart.com/art/I-Trust-You-407067751) and [here](http://danieladudler.wordpress.com/2013/10/13/i-trust-you/)  
\- Reblog on [Tumblr](http://xbumblebee.tumblr.com/post/63959449898/zouis-inspired-by-this-which-is-inspired-by-this)


End file.
